Monster After High
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Cupido y Draculaura cumplen el mismo día así que ¿Por que no hacer la más espeluznante fantastifiesta muchos de todos sus amigos? Lo que no saben es que para llegar al lugar donde sera su sombretastica reunión tendrán que pasar por pruebas realmente monstruosa. Especial por mi primer año en FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! No saben lo feliz que soy de que estén aquí. Gracias por existir y darme una oportunidad en esto que estoy creando. Bueno como algunos ya deben de saber este es mi primer crossover y lo estoy haciendo para celebrar mi primer año en esta hermosa página. Así que aquí estoy con el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

**Capítulo 1: Monster High**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?- le pregunto Clawdeen a sus amigas.

Draculaura no llego a la escuela esa mañana y ya están en la hora del almuerzo y no aparece. Lo que es bastante extraño ya que la vampiresa no suele faltar.

-Yo le llame hace rato y no me contesto.- comento Frankie- ¿Se habrá enfermado?

-Lo dudo, en ese caso no se separaría del celular y estaría mandándonos mensajes cada cinco segundos.- contradijo Cleo.

-Solo espero que este bien, ya casi es su cumple espantos y sería una lástima que estuviera enferma ese día.- opino Lagoona.

-¡Es cierto! Solo faltan tres días para la fecha y aun no preparamos nada.- exclamo la loba.

-¿Tres días?- pregunto extrañada Yolotsin, la hija de la llorona- Pero en tres días es 14 de Febrero. El día de San Valentín.

-Es que veras, inicialmente esta celebración fue hecha para ella.- le explico Frankie.

-Si claro y yo nací en Mesopotamia.- contesto Yolotsin incrédula.

-¿Enserio? Yo creer que tú nacer en México.- dijo la Yeti confundida.

-Era sarcasmo Abbey.- le explico Yolotsin.

-Es que tú aun no estabas. Lo que paso es que un malvado vampiro llamado Valentín creo esta fecha para así robarse el corazón de Draculaura pero por suerte un día antes ella y su familia escaparon de Transilvania un día antes, por lo que no pudo llevarse a cabo su plan.- relato Lagoona- Pero el año pasado, en el cumpleaños 1600 de Draculaura él regreso, con el propósito de terminar lo que había empezado.

-Entonces entre nosotras, las cursilerías del hermano de Clawdeen y una chica llamada Cupido la salvamos. Fin de la historia.- tajo Cleo.

-Sí. Y en esa ocasión estuvimos semanas preparando la fiesta más monstruosa de la historia. Y ahora no llevamos nada.- se lamentó Clawdeen.

-Pero recordar que ella pedirnos no organizar nada.- les recordó Abbey.

-Es cierto, nos dijo que estaba preparando algo que nos dejaría heladas.- recordó la australiana- Pero que aún no nos lo podía decir.

-¿Ahh aahha ahh ahh?- pregunto Ghoulia.

-¡Chicas!- la vos chillona de su amiga las interrumpió.

En la puerta de la cafeterroria se encontraba Draculaura con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que atravesaba todo su rostro.

-¡Draculaura!- grito su novio mientras atraviesa a todo mundo- ¿Dónde estabas cariño? Te extrañe.

-Yo igual tesoro pero estaba organizando algo.- le contesto con dulzura antes de dirigirse a sus amigas- Y les aseguro que será la cosa más espeluznante que hayan visto.

-Por lo que veo la razón de tu tardanza tiene que ver con la gran sorpresa que nos tenías.- le dijo Frankie a su amiga que asiente enérgicamente.

-A que no adivinan con quien me he estado mandando cartas últimamente.

-¿Cartas?- pregunto Clawdeen- Parece que no eres la única obsoleta amiga.- dice mirando a Yolotsin que solo asintió a dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo que sucede es que la señal de los móviles se interrumpe entre dimensiones.- se defendió Draculaura.

-¿Dimensiones? ¿Pues con quien estabas comunicándote?- la cuestiono Cleo.

-Con Cupido.- anuncio orgullosa la vampiresa.

-¡Cupido!- exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Qué tal su nuevo instituto?

-¿Hay chicos guapos ahí?

-¿Es de la que me estaban hablando?

-¿Qué hablar con ella?

-¿Se acuerda de mí?

-¿A ahah ah ahaha ahah ahaaha aha ahaaha haaah ahahaahhaha?

-¿Vendrá a visitarnos?

-¡Esperen!- grito Draculaura- No hagan tantas preguntas a la vez.

Todos guardaron silencio pero a cambio le clavaron la mirado mostrando aún más preguntas en sus ojos que las que habían dicho en persona.

-Está bien empezare a explicar. Como todos saben muy pronto será mi cumple espantos.

-Tres días.- interrumpió Clawd.

-Si tres días. Pero no solo será mi cumpleaños, también será el de… ¡Cupido!

-¿Cupido? ¿Es su cumpleaños también? ¿Y por qué no nos habíamos enterado?- pregunto Frankie.

-Por que como ese día es cuando tiene más trabajo nunca lo festejaba.- explico Draculaura- Pero como en su nuevo instituto en lugar de celebrar el "Día del Amor y la Amistad" celebran "El día de los Corazones Sinceros" y es en otra fecha podrá darse tiempo y hacer una fiesta para que ambas celebremos nuestros cumpleaños juntas.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu fiesta de cumpleaños será en la nueva escuela de Cupido?- pregunto Clawdeen emocionada.

-Oh no. Sera en una dimensión ubicada justo entre los dos mundos. Cupido dice que es extremadamente difícil entrar ahí. Se entra a través de espejos, tienen que ser exactamente veinticuatro almas de cada mundo, aparte las veinticuatro almas tienen que tener cierto equilibrio así que tienen que ser personas de todo tipo y todas tienen que cruzar el espejo en un lapso de cinco segundos o todos terminaremos encerrados en un túnel del tiempo donde no hay nada y jamás podremos escapar.

-Ahahha.- murmuro Ghoulia maravillada.

-¿Y estas segura que vale el riesgo?- la cuestiono Clawdeen- Digo, la idea de quedarme atrapada en un túnel del tiempo no me encanta.

-Lo sé pero valdrá la pena.- aseguro Draculaura convencida.

-¿Y quiénes serán las afortunadas veinticuatro almas que invitaras?- le pregunta Lagoona.

-Aun no estoy muy segura porque también necesito gente no muy agradable.- comento la vegetariana mirando alrededor de la cafeterroria- Pero ustedes ocho considérense incluidos.

-En ese caso no te preocupes por la gente no agradable, ya tienes a Cleo.- bromeo la loba ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga.

-¡Clawdeen!- la regaño su hermano.

-Espérenme aquí.- pidió Draculaura antes de caminar hasta la mesa donde algunas gatas y varias vampiresas chismorreaban cosas no muy amables de sus compañeros.

-¿A quién invitaste?- pregunto Cleo en cuanto la pronta cumpleañera regreso.

-A Gory y a Toralei.

-¿Estás loca? Sabes que arruinaran tu fiesta ¿verdad?- la recrimino la momia bastante molesta.

La vampiresa subió los hombros como toda respuesta para después ponerse a serpentear entre las mesas invitando algunos monstruos a diestra y siniestra.

-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban veintitrés alumnos listos para pasar entre veinticuatro espejos que habían sido colocados en círculo en una zona alejada del patio. Draculaura ya había pedido permiso a la Directora Buenasangre antes de ir a buscar a sus amigas el día anterior y en la tarde le había dado la lista de nombres de los que irían así que no tendrían problemas respecto al asunto académico.

-Sigo sin entender por qué yo tengo dos espejos.- le dijo Jackson a Draculaura.

-Veras tú y Holt son dos almas distintas y como dije hace rato es una alma por espejo.

-¿Y que pasara después?- le pregunto el chico- ¿Qué si alguno de nosotros no pasa?

-Yo… no estoy segura, solo ten fe.- lo animo la organizadora, la verdad ella también estaba un poco preocupada con ese asunto pero creía que era mejor no alarmarlo.

En otro lado del jardín se encontraban dos chicas relativamente nuevas hablando.

-Yolotsin te digo que no estoy segura.- dijo Gaby mientras se sobaba uno de sus pálidos brazos como tic nervioso.

-Vamos, ya le dijiste que si a Draculaura y no nos puedes abandonar, sabes que tenemos que ser veinticuatro almas o no funcionara.- la animo su amiga- Sabes que me costó un poco convencerla de que vayas pero esto es justo lo que necesitas para que todos sepan que no eres peligrosa.

-Lo sé pero. ¿Y si hago algo tonto? Sabes que soy muy emocional y si me enojo… es un milagro que no me expulsaran cuando amenace a Cleo con las tijeras en la fiesta.

-Gaby yo confió en ti.- le dijo Yolotsin mientras la tomaba de ambas manos- Y también lo hacen el resto, inclusive invitaron a Equidno por ti. Solo falta que tú lo hagas.

Ella asintió y se soltó de las heladas manos que la sostenían.

-Voy a despedirme de Jane.- anuncia caminando hacia una árbol donde adivina la mencionada esta oculta de la multitud que ha ido a ver y despedirse- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Deuce, bueno si Cleo deja de almorzárselo.

Yolotsin voltea a ver hacia el lugar donde su mejor amigo es besado apasionadamente por su novia. Ella no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, desde que se habían reconciliado Cleo no se aleja de él, le ordena ir a cenar a su caso, van al cine… Quizá y el gorgón tenía razón y su amiga le había hecho el mejor regalo complicando las cosas un poco entre la pareja para así darle la oportunidad a la chica de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero las cosas no habían dejado muy satisfecha a la hija de la llorona, por un lado Cleo se había vuelto más amable con ella y sus amigas estaban encantadas con que ambas se llevaran bien, pero por otro extrañaba muchísimo pasar tiempo con Deuce.

Al final no fue con el chico de las serpientes hasta que Cleo se fue junto con Clawdeen a quejarse del hecho de que no pudieran llevar equipaje a través del espejo, a Draculaura tampoco le encantaba la idea pero al parecer si se llevaban algo no sería seguro que lo recuperaran.

-Hola.- saludo tímidamente.

-Hola.- contesto él con una sonrisa- Ya casi es la hora.

-Si lo es. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes ir?- le pregunto ya que él había sido uno de los primeros en ser invitados pero lo había rechazado igual de rápido.

-Ya se lo había explicado a Cleo también, tengo que ir a ver al viejo, no me llevo de lo mejor con él pero es mi padre.- concluyo Deuce antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- Cuídate, si no ¿Qué cuentas le doy a tu mamá?

Cleo se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellos, que ya no odiara a la chica no significaba que iba a dejar que fuera muy cariñosa con su novio. Yolotsin se separó y se dirijo rápidamente a su espejo.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo a su amigo antes de alejarse- Una de las ventajas de estar muerta es que no hay mucho que te dañe.

Cleo le dio un último beso a su novio antes de ir corriendo a su propio espejo. Ya casi era la hora. Al mismo tiempo unos metras al lado Lenguis se despedía con un dulce beso en la mejilla de Honney que tampoco había podido ir por una visita de sus padres, las cosas habían empezado a florecer entre los dos y era una lástima que no pudieran estar juntos.

-¿Todos listos? Pregunto Draculaura desde su puesto.- frente a ella se encontraba un espejo atreves el cual solo se veía un remolino de color morado.

Cleo: Una. Por lo que más quieras espejo no te tragues mi rímel ¿Qué se supone que haga sin el?

Clawdeen: Aquí vamos.

Gory: A mostrarles a todos de que estoy echa.

Clawd: Feliz 1601 Draculaura.

Abbey: ¿Poder contar más rápido? El remolinito este estar mareándome.

Spectra: Ya quiero que todos lean la nota que publicare en mi blog.

Lagoona: Por favor amiga que esto no nos deje en el vacío.

Heath: Esto es genial atravesare esta cosa y llegare al país de los sueños ¿O era el de las ilusiones?

Jackson: Vamos Holt tenemos que salir de esta los dos ¿Por qué diablos aceptaste la invitación? ¿Qué no eres consciente del riesgo que supone hacer esto?

Yolotsin: Ay que hacerlo, no puede ser peor que viajar por avión.

Gigi: De regreso al mundo de mi padre.

Slo Mo: Dos. ¿Y si no paso a tiempo?

Gaby: Contrólate Gabriela contrólate, eres más fuerte que la sangre de tus padres.

Frankie: Esto es electrizante, un mundo completamente nuevo.

Gil: Todo saldrá bien.

Ghoulia: Si calculamos la masa del espejo y la dividimos por la velocidad de la luz y al resultado lo multiplicamos por el número total de almas quizá podrían encontrar la fórmula para lograr el mismo efecto que los espejos solo que de una forma 100% segura y sin necesidad de…

Lenguis: Deséame suerte Honney.

Toralei: Miaw, esto será divertido.

Skelita: Sera emocionante, seguro conseguiré muchas nuevas ideas para hacer nuevos diseños.

Twyla: Los hijos de cuentos de hadas ¿También tendrán pesadillas?

Equidno: Gabriela ¿A que me arrastraste?

Hawleen: Esto es lo más mágico que me ha pasado desde que conocí a Gigi.

Draculaura: Tres. Nos vemos del otro lado amigos.

-¡Ahora!

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva si en cinco segundos no pasaban todos algunos chicos se habían comprometido a destruir los espejos para ver si así lograban salvarlos.

Jackson se puso los audífonos que había prendido con música a todo volumen minutos atrás, así pasaría justo en el momento en que se convirtiera en Holt. Siendo los dos y sin ser ninguno. Creía que así era más probable que ambos pasaran.

-No quiero hacer esto.- musito Gaby justo antes de arrojarse contra el espejo justo al mismo tiempo que el pie de Slo Mo atravesaba y la cuenta llegaba a cero.

_Por favor díganme que les gusto porque esto es algo súper especial para mí. Primero que nada aclaro que lo casi último era para que supieran quienes son los veinticuatro y es el último pensamiento que tuvo cada uno antes de pasar por el espejo. Creo que hay mucho spoiler sobre el epílogo de "La chica nueva" pero YOLO aun así léanlo cuando lo suba. Ubiquémonos en la línea del tiempo, esto es después del epílogo de "La chica nueva" y antes del especial de "Fusión Espeluznante" que hare pronto. El por qué elegí a los personajes que elegí para que vayan a este extraño mundo que creare fue porque son los más parecidos de una u otra manera a los personajes de Ever After High. Esto es todo, nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola. Bueno la verdad no vi mucho apoyo para esta historia pero bueno. Como dije actualizare todas las semanas sin falta hasta el 14 de febrero. Bueno mínimo ha tenido 24 visitas así que supongo que no esta tan mal._

**Capítulo 2: Ever After High**

-¡Odio Princesología!- anuncio Romina mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-Creí que era tu segunda materia favorita.- comento su compañera de habitación mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña.

-Lo era hasta que el proyecto resultó ser un ensayo sobre "Por qué el príncipe de tu cuento de hadas es el único que puede robar tu corazón sincero"- dijo frustrada- ¿Cómo se supone que escriba tres páginas sobre lo increíblemente enamorada que estoy de mi hermano cuando…

-Estas enamorada de un huevo.- concluyo Xochitl.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué murmuras tanto Humphrey entre sueños?- la cuestiono Xochitl con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Enserio hago eso?- pregunto la próxima Julieta poniéndose roja.

-Yo que voy a saber, no seré Briar pero también duermo.

La hija del Popocatepetl y el Iztaccihuatl se ganó una mirada asesina de su compañera de la que se libró al ir a abrir la puerta que alguien golpeaba.

-Hola.- saludo Cupido- ¿Listas para la más grandiosa fantastifiesta del siglo?

-Claro,- acepto Romina que había saltado de su cama al escuchar lo que dijo la diosa del amor- necesito despejarme de los proyectos.

-De hecho prácticamente este será otro proyecto.

-0-0-0-

-Entonces me estás diciendo que convenciste a Baba Yaga para que el proyecto para conseguir puntos extra sea que veinticuatro alumnos se internen al bosque sin compañía de algún profesor durante tres días y consigan sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Y después te ofreciste a ir de habitación en habitación preguntando quien estaba interesado. Pero en realidad todo esto es una farsa para que nos escapemos y vayamos hasta unos espejos que nos transportaran a un lugar que esta entre dos mundos. Y ya ahí haremos una fantastifiesta junto con otros veinticuatro alumnos de una escuela para monstruos.- resumió Briar de la explicación de la pelirosa.

-Podría decirse.

-¡Claro que nos apuntamos!- exclamo la castaña emocionada- ¿Verdad Ashlynn?

-Supongo que sí. Algo me dice que necesitare esos puntos extra.- contesto la próxima Cenicienta un poco decaída.

-¿Qué paso cielo?- le pregunto Cupido al verla así- Si tú eres muy lista.

-Lo sé pero ¿Cómo voy a hablar bien de un príncipe que ni siquiera conozco cuando yo solo pienso en Hunter?

-El proyecto de Princesología.- explico Briar- Pero no te preocupes Ashlynn el mío aun ni nace. Solo básate en el cuento.

-Entiendo que eso también sea un problema pero antes que nada tengo que advertirles algo sobre la fiesta.- las cortó Cupido.

-0-0-0-

-No lo sé. Uno de los principales miedos que tuve cuando Raven no firmo el libro fue desaparecer y ahora me estas pidiendo que me arriesgue a que eso pase por una fantastifiesta. La idea no me encanta.- alego Apple después de escuchar la invitación.

-Lo sé pero confía en mí. Vale la pena. Yo nunca he ido pero mi papá fue una vez y es el lugar increíble. En ese entonces no había cámaras fotográficas pero un amigo de mi papá se puso a retratar todo lo que veía.- relato la hija de Eros emocionada- La mayoría de los cuadros desaparecieron a la hora de regresar pero se salvó uno y es ciertamente fantástico. Aparte si desapareces después será sabiendo que conociste un lugar increíble.

A Apple el discurso no le había encantado. ¿Eso significaba que ella creía que lo que había hecho Raven si tendría consecuencias, que desaparecería?

-Vamos Apple. Si el papá de Cupido pudo ¿Por qué nosotras no?- la intento convencer la reina malvada.

-¿Confías en las personas de tu otro instituto?- pregunto la próxima Blanca Nieves algo desconfiada.

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien. Voy a ir.

-0-0-0-

-¡Listo para ir a una fantastifiestaaaaaaaaaa!- conto el próximo Robín Hood a todo volumen.

-Guarda silencio que ya viene el director Grimm y él no debe saber nada.- lo regaño Cedar.

-Cállate marioneta que si el viejo te llegara a preguntar algo tu cantarías como canario.

-Si pero por eso traigo estos.- anuncio orgullosa la próxima pinocho mientras mostraba una bolsa de manís tostados- Creo que soy más lista de lo que esperabas.

-¡Esto no ha acabadooo!- contesto el chico con unos desafinados acordes dejando a Cedar con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Está bien alumnos.- dijo el director Grimm que llegaba en ese momento acompañado de Baba Yaga- Ustedes han sido los veinticuatro alumnos que han decidido no conformarse con sus calificaciones y en lugar de esforzarse y ponerse a estudiar han preferido arriesgar sus vidas en los bosques.- relato tan dramático como siempre- Así que les preguntare ¿Están seguros de esto?

Todos asintieron, algunos más seguro que otros.

-Está bien. Nos veremos en tres días.

En ese momento el muro de espinas que rodeaba la escuela empezó a descender. Habían decidido salir al alba para así llegar con unos minutos de sobra al lugar de los espejos.

-Pues bien, todos síganme.- dijo Cupido tomando el camino del bosque, no podía esperar más y arriesgarse a que el director Grimm se arrepintiera.

-Y tu Cerise ¿No estas emocionada?- le pregunto Maddi a su amiga- Podremos conocer a seres totalmente extraños y nuevos. Como brujas, gigantes y hombre lobo.

-Pero de eso ya hay en nuestra escuela.- respondió la próxima Caperucita distraídamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes?

-Bueno técnicamente Raven es una bruja, Diminuto es un gigante y mi pa… el profesor Bad Wolf es un hombre lobo.

-Es cierto ¿Y crees que también tengan personas gato como nosotros tenemos a Kitty?- la cuestiono la próxima sombrerera.

-Probablemente, solo espero que no sean como ella.- contesto con un suspiro.

-¿Y por qué no? Sé que puede ser un poco chismosa y traviesa, pero en el fondo es buena gente.

-Pero piénsalo, se pasa su vida apareciendo y desapareciendo por todos lados lo que significa que sabe cosas, cosas que tal vez sea mejor que no se sepan, por el bien de los alumnos.- dijo Cerise mientras miraba a Kitty a lo lejos que en ese momento hablaba amenamente con Duchess.

-Pero ya todos saben lo de Ashlynn y Hunter ¿Qué otro secreto puede haber?- pregunto Maddi un poco confundida.

-O créeme, hay otros secretos.

En ese momento la gatita morada volteo a mirar a Cerise que seguía mirándola fijamente y le dedico una sonrisa peligrosa, de esas que dicen que sabe algo y que no lo olvidara.

-0-0-0-

-Bueno, este es el lugar.- anuncio Cupido mientras la caravana llegaba a un claro en el que 24 espejos se encontraban acomodados en círculo.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para hacer llegar esto aquí?- pregunto Cedar.

-Eso deberemos agradecérselo a Diminuto, es una lástima que por su tamaño no pueda acompañarnos.- contesto Cupido- Bueno antes que nada les explicare un poco lo que encontraran ahí dentro…

Una vez cruzado el espejo seremos divididos en once grupos, cuatro almas por grupo, dos de nuestra escuela y dos de Monster High. Cada grupo en una zona distinta. Las zonas están acomodadas de tal forma que hay diez en círculo y una llamada "Ambundancilandia" en el centro, todas las demás llevan a esa, ahí será la fiesta. Los diez grupos que no tengan la suerte de llegar a esa zona tendrán que verse a las distintas pruebas que tienen las demás zonas que son: Invisibilandia, Dulcilandia, Sombrilandia, Florilandia, Animalia, Fungilandia, Microlandia, Gigantilandia, Ocelinadia y Desertilania. ¿Ay alguna duda?

-¿Por qué son tres días ahí dentro? ¿Es tan difícil salir de esas zonas? Tú dijiste que si lográbamos pasar bien, todo lo demás será fácil.- pregunto Duchess quisquillosa.

-No es muy complicado por lo que sé, pero el tiempo corre distinto ahí dentro.- explico Cupido poniéndose nerviosa- ¿Otra duda?

-¿Cómo le haremos para regresar?- pregunto Dexter- ¿Tendremos que volver a pasar por las pruebas?

-No, los espejos aparecerán automáticamente una vez que llegue el momento de regresar.

Maddi levanto la mano y empezó a dar saltitos pero Cupido desidia ignorarla, tenía miedo de que si seguía contestando preguntas alguien se retractara.

-Bueno ya casi es la hora así que todos frente a los espejos.

Los veinticuatro futuros protagonistas de cuentos de hadas se posicionaron frente a un espero al azar.

Apple: Uno. Todo estará bien, saldrá bien.

Briar: A vivir al máximo antes de que la rueca pinche tu dedo.

Duchess: Donde me quede atrapada en una zona desagradable, ya verás Cupido.

Daring: Seguro que las chicas de Monster High jamás han visto a un chico tan guapo como yo.

Lizzie: ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Blondie: Tengo que documentar esto.

Ashlynn: La vida es muy corta como para estar lamentándome por lo que va a pasar, hoy las cosas están bien y eso es lo que importa.

Hopper: No te conviertas en sapo, no te conviertas en sapo.

Dexter: Hoy es el día, hoy le diré a Raven que siento.

Sparrow: ¡Vámonos de fantastifiestaaaaaa!

Xochitl: Otro mundo que conocer, otra historia que no ha sido escita, otra prueba de que el mundo no es solo tu cuento.

Holly: Nos vemos del otro lado hermanita.

Humphrey: Dos. ¿Cómo espera que crea que atrás de ese remolino morado hay otro mundo?

Romina: Cualquier cosa es mejor que el proyecto de Princesología.

Raven: Tal vez, atrás de este espejo esta mi verdadero destino.

Hunter: Ningún reto es muy difícil para este cazador, demostrare que soy más príncipe de lo que cualquier otro podría ser.

Maddi: ¿Sera como el país de las Maravillas? Después de todo Cupido dijo que era un lugar maravilloso.

Alan: Esto es como una prueba de lo que me espera cuando sea turno de vivir mi cuento.

Kitty: Miau, un poquito de caos no dañara a nadie.

Cedar: Estoy honestamente echiemocionada.

Cerise: ¡Auuuuuuuu!

Julio: Aquí vamos.

Poppy: Te veo al rato hermana.

Cupido: Tres. Lista para el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

-¡Vamos!

Royals y Rebels se aventaron contra los espejos listos para encarar su destino, ellos no tenían quien los salvara si las cosas no salían bien, ellos no tenían el apoyo de su director pero si tenían todo el espíritu para enfrentar lo que venía, un cuento de hadas distinto al que se sabían.

Un aullido, electricidad, oscuridad y un golpe seco.

_Bueno. Esto es todo por ahorita. ¿Qué esperan del próximo capítulo? Perdón por los nombres de las zonas pero mi imaginación no dio para más. En fin aquí la línea del tiempo se ubica después del capítulo de "Las gemelas O´Hair". Aquí puse información que no puse en el anterior y no viceversa para que no sea tan repetitivo ni pesado de leer._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Que difícil. Estoy empezando este capítulo a las once cuarenta y ocho p.m. del sábado así que al parecer no dormiré para lograr publicar este capítulo medio a tiempo. Si lo se debí de empezar antes pero fui al centro y después tenía que acabar el formulario para un SYOT y bueno cosas que no les interesan, pero ya saben que si ven algún horror ortográfico o de redacción no sean tan malos, piensen que esto lo escribió un zombi. Gracias a los que leen esta historia sobre todo a esa persona del país que ni sabía que existía._

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué son, qué somos?**

Cayo sobre el suelo y su primer deseo fue que no hubiera manchado su ropa. ¿Qué impresión iba a darles a los de la otra escuela si el chico más guapo de Ever After High llegaba lleno de lodo? Pero en el suelo no había nada, literalmente nada. Apoyo sus manos sobre la extraña superficie y noto algo extraño, sus uñas parecían estar cubiertas por un esmalte negro.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Intento ver algún otro cambio en su apariencia pero al parecer el único que encontró fue que sus jeans parecían rasgados por garras. Más tranquilo busco su siempre confiable espejo bajo su chaqueta pero no había nada.

-Mi espejo ¡mi espejo!- exclamo alterado antes de ir corriendo hasta donde un poco tambaleante Humphrey se ponía de píe a mirarse en el reflejo de sus lentes.

Su rostro lucia bien, su cabello lucia bien… pero había algo extraño, algo parecía faltar sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mi corona!

-Cálmate si, no has hecho nada más que gritar durante el minuto que hemos estado aquí.- lo intentó tranquilizar el huevo mientras se sacudía un invisible polvo.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, la tuya sigue en su lugar.- chillo el príncipe encantador mientras señalaba la minúscula corona que se tambaleaba junto con su dueño- Espera ¿Estas quebrado?

Humphrey se miró a sí mismo y noto de lo que el oji-azul hablaba, su piel clara como la cascara de huevo parecía tener grietas por todos lados. Y no era el único cambio, sus tirantes habían desaparecido, su chaleco se había vuelto negro y sus pantalones blancos, y por si fuera poco su reloj tenía forma de calavera.

-¿Y esto?- se cuestionó tocando una de sus grietas y comprobando que eran reales pero al parecer no lo harían estallar- Todo indica que cambiar de dimensión hace lo mismo con tu aspecto.

-Lo mismo decía mi amigo de aquí hace un segundo.- dijo un hombre lobo que traía puestos botines dorados, jeans, playera blanca, chaleco amarillo y una brillante corona sobre su cabeza.

-Imposible.- murmuro el descoronado príncipe mientras miraba al recién llegado que venía seguido por un ya no tan lento zombi en jeans, camisa morada, chaleco negro y (o si) una corona.

-Clawd Wolf, novio de la cumpleañera.- se presentó uno de los recién llegados tendiéndole la mano al futuro Humpity Dumpity que dudo un segundo antes de apretarla.

-Humphrey Dumpity, increíble tecnólogo y probablemente el chico más inteligente de Ever After High.- contesto un poco pretencioso.

-Pero seguramente mi amigo es más inteligente que tú.- dijo Clawd pasando un brazo atrás del cuello del zombi- ¿O no Slo Mo?

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros. Los tres voltearon a ver a Daring que se encontraba como en un trance murmurando cosas como "Corona, no pueden tener ellos una corona y yo no, soy un príncipe encantador."

-Y tu amigo es…

-Daring Charming, sé que ahorita su apellido no le queda pero les prometo que no siempre es así.

El hombre lobo rio con una risa que parecían ladridos y se alejó unos pasos dejando a Humphrey y Slo Mo de frente.

-Bueno dejare que los genios piensen y encuentren una forma de sacarnos de aquí, porque honestamente dudo que este sea el lugar de la fiesta.- dijo Clawd señalando alrededor donde no se veía nada, absolutamente nada.

Humphrey intento explorar el lugar pero no lograba distinguir nada. Empezó a buscar en su memoria alguno de los mundos que Cupido había dicho y llego a una conclusión ese lugar solo podía ser…

-Haahahahahaaha.- anuncio Slo Mo.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Humphrey confundido.

-Invisibilandia, él dijo Invisibilandia.- explico Clawd.

-Lo mismo pensé yo.- confirmo el huevo- La cosa ahora descubrir como salimos de aquí.

El rubio de ojos amarillos empezó a caminar por el lugar hasta que se estrelló contra algo que parecía una silla, instintivamente estiro la mano para intentarse sostenerse de algo y así evitar caer, y lo que encontró se sentía idéntico a… a una…

-¡Eso no se toca!- exclamo una vos femenina que patío al chico donde más duele- Mínimo no sin permiso.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto Clawd mirando a todos lados buscando la proveniencia de la voz.

-Soy Invrid, guardiana de Invisibilandia, y no me gusta que me anden agarrando la pierna.

-Cupido no dijo nada de esto.- murmuro Humphrey mientras se retorcía en el piso.

-Ah haaha ha ah ahhaahhah, ahahah ah ahahah.- inquirió Slo Mo.

-Exactamente y es muy sencilla, dentro de esta zona hay muchas bayas, cada una hace que sea visible una cosa si es comida, ustedes solo tienen que encontrar la que hace visible la puerta y lograran salir.- explico la chica invisible.

-¿Y no sería más fácil si tú nos dieras la baya?- pregunto Daring con una sonrisa seductora.

-0-0-0-

Arena, había arena dentro de su boca.

-¡Puaj!- exclamo la joven loba escupiendo todo el contenido de su boca.

Lentamente se paró y empezó a sacudirse de los kilos de la dorada sustancia que la cubría. Hawleen miro su vestido extasiada, no tenía nada que ver con el que llevaba puesto esa mañana, este era rosa, rosa brillante, algo abombado y le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Es… es increíble.

-¡¿Increíble?!- maulló alguien a su lado- Esto es terrible, estamos rodeadas de montones de arena ¿Te imaginas cuantos gatos callejeros pudieron hacer sus necesidades aquí?

A su lado Toralei se ponía de pie, ella usaba un largo vestido rojo con rallas blancas y negras, y una baquerita color negro. Pero cuando los ojos de la menor de los Wolf se posaron en la cabeza de la gata todo lo demás se volvió insignificante. Y lo mismo pasó mientras la peli-naranja barría a su compañera.

-¡Hawleen/Toralei! ¡Tus orejas!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La mujer lobo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza pero lo único que encontró fue un peinado alto y una tiara. Después prosiguió a buscarlas a los lados de la cara, donde había visto que otras creaturas las tenían, y si, ahí estaban. Seguían teniendo la misma forma y el pequeño piquito que usaba de arete pero estaban a los lados y no arriba donde siempre habían estado y deberían seguir.

-No… no puede ser.

Al mismo tiempo la gatita también toco su cabeza donde efectivamente había unas orejas, unas orejas falsas puestas sobre una diadema. El terror recorrió a la minina que se apresuró a buscar con sus manos otra parte importante de su ser… y no tampoco estaba. No estaba su preciada cola.

-¡Miaw! ¡No es posible!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras azotaba su pie contra la arena y hacia lo último que se pudo haber imaginado, desapareció.

-¿Toralei?- pregunto la loba preocupada.

En ese momento la desaparecida volvió a materializarse frente a la muy extrañada chica.

-Guau, esto es muy divertido.- se admiró la monstruita con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Regrésame mi poder!- maulló otra gata saltando sobre la estudiante de Monster High.

En la arena de lo que parecía un desierto se desató toda una batalla campal. Eso era toda una pelea de gatos. Hawleen únicamente alcanzaba a ver manchas naranjas y moradas revolviéndose entre una nube de arena que le empezaba a picar la nariz.

-¡Kitty cálmate!- escucho un grito atrás de la nube- No lograras nada matando a esta pobre chica porque tiene los poderes que tu perdiste.

El polvo tardo un segundo en asentarse y cuando lo hizo dejo ver a la chica que había dado el grito. Traía unas botas rosas, unos pantalones negros pegaditos, y una playera morada con las mangas rosas y un jorongo gris. Su cabello era morado, le llegaba hasta la cintura de un lado mientras que el otro lado de su cabeza únicamente dejaba ver una pelusilla del mismo color.

-Sí, si logro algo.- contesto la gatita que lucía exactamente como en Ever After High con excepción de que su sombrerito se había convertido en orejas de verdad y tenía una cola negra.

-¿Qué cosa?- la cuestiono la peli-morada.

-Venganza.

-Pues no puedes quejarte de mucho.- alego Toralei poniéndose de pie- Yo tengo tus poderes y tú tienes verdaderas orejas y cola, aunque claro si me preguntaran que preferiría tener elegiría ser invisible.

La gatita morada se dispuso a volver a saltar sobre la otra pero esta se esfumo para aparecer justo al lado. A los pocos segundos eso ya parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, una persiguiendo a otra, solo que aquí ambas eran un gato.

-Lo lamento, te diría que no suele ser así y que ahorita solo está un poco molesta y después se le pasara pero sería mentirte.- se disculpó la chica del pelo morado por su compañera.

-Tranquila Toralei es igual.- contesto la loba restándole importancia- Mi nombre es Hawleen Wolf. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Poppy, Poppy O´Hair.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron pero fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo terrible. Las otras también se detuvieron cuando vieron como las arenas se agitaban y del centro surgía una creatura que parecía un inmenso rostro hecho de arena.

-¡Yo soy Deserin, guardiana de Deserilandia!- exclamo el rostro con vos potente- ¿Quién osa perturbar este sitio?

Ambas gatitas señalaron a la otra mientras temblaban de miedo, ese rostro duplicaba su tamaño.

-Somos simples viajeras que desean salir de este sitio.- contesto Poppy.

-¿Cree que usted podría ayudarnos?- pregunto Hawleen.

-Hay un manantial en algún lugar de este inmenso desierto, si llegan a él encontraran la manera de salir de aquí.- explico el rostro de arena con su vos aun grave.

-Sera fácil.- comento Hawleen señalando su nariz- Puedo usar esto.

-Solo les advierto, el desierto puede jugarles trucos sucios.- una vez hubo dicho eso la inmensa cabeza se desvaneció y volvía a convertirse en simple arena.

Las cuatro empezaron su viaje guiadas por el olfato de Hawleen que por suerte no se había transformado.

Poppy y Hawleen empezaron a hablar de sus hermanas mientras que Toralei y Kitty habían dejado de discutir y habían decidido aliarse para hacer un poco más "divertida" la fiesta. Pero rápidamente la fuerza se les fue y ya no pudieron seguir hablando, el desierto era muy duro.

_Poppy… Poppy…_

La descendiente de rapunzel juraba escuchar una vos, una vos muy parecida a la de su hermana.

_¡Atrapen a esa gata!_

Toralei se apresuró a parpadear, eso no podía estar volviendo a pasar. Los recuerdos del tiempo que ella y las gemelas pasaron encerradas la empezaban a marear, había salido de ahí y no volvería.

_¡Córtenle la cabeza!_

La joven gata de Cheshire no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… era Lizzie, su mejor amiga, la quería matar.

Hawleen observaba como todas se empezaban a distraer y el miedo se apodero de ella, el desierto iba ganando. Así que apresuro el paso e ignoro sus voces, lo lograrían.

_Muy corto para lo que esperaba. Bueno les advierto que los siguientes serán más extensos ya que necesito acabar la parte de las zonas el siete (u ocho en la madrugada) para tener el esperado capítulo final el 14 de Febrero. ¿Qué les parecieron las primeras dos? ¿A quiénes ya quieren ver? Vamos a hacer un reto, quiero llegar a (mínimo) los doce reviews para el siete si lo logramos, no sé ustedes den ideas de que puedo hacer._

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola. Bueno dudo que este sea muy largo por cuestión de tiempo así que les advierto que o una de dos. Los próximos dos serán muy largos o el próximo va a saber dios como será y el último será lo que le sigue a gigante. Bueno es un poco decepcionante solo recibir un review cuando el último capítulo tiene 10 visitas pero ya que. ¡Recuerden si llegamos a los 12 reviews antes del último capítulo tendrán un premio! ¿Cuál? No sé, dejen sus ideas. Algo así como no se… ¿Un one-shot sobre el tema que gusten? ¿Un poema echo por mí que se los mande por PM? Bueno ya dejemos de desvariar y vamos con el capítulo._

**Capítulo 4: De dulces a mares**

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Raven a Hunter que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada caída- Tan fea no estoy.

-Tu… tu piel.- balbució este sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede con mi piel?- pregunto la futura reina malvada completamente extrañada.

-Es verde.

La joven bruja miro sus manos y se quedó con la boca abierta. Hunter no mentía su piel había tomado un tono verde botella.

Un grito broto de su garganta mientras se frotaba enérgicamente los brazos intentando limpiar lo que sea que la había convertido en verde, eso no le podía estar pasando.

-Tranquila Raven, no pasa nada. De seguro que no es nada grabe, probablemente a todo el mundo le pasa en algún momento de su vida.- intento fallidamente de calmar a su amiga que se había sentado en el suelo recargada en lo que parecía un bastón de dulce- Aparte el verde es un gran color, a mí me gusta ese color, de echo es mi favorito.

-No Hunter, esto no le pasa a las personas normales.- sollozo Raven mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Tengo la piel verde y si la gente no me quería antes ahora menos lo hará por que soy anormal… soy un monstruo.

Raven echó a llorar y Hunter no savia que hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que la consolara? Así que se limitó a buscar cualquier cambio que él pudo haber sufrido. Y al parecer lo único era que el estampado de su playera en lugar de ser un bosque era de una calavera colgada en un árbol, un poco tétrico pero no desagradable.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser verde?- pregunto una vos llamando la atención de los dos estudiantes de Ever After High.

Era una muchachita como de su edad con un abombado vestido azul, zapatos del mismo color con agujetas rojas, rulos negros con blancos en la cabeza, una tiara y o si… la piel verde.

-A mí me gusta ser verde.- concluyo la recién llegada con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-Y no es como que ser un monstruo sea algo tan malo.- dijo un chico de piel azul, escamas y una pecera en la cabeza que llegaba atrás de ella.

La chica verde de nacimiento se acuclillo en frente de Raven y le sonrió haciendo que saltaran chispas de unos tornillos que tenía en el cuello.

-Sabes creo que el color verde te queda. Te pareces mucho a Casta, una de las cantantes más monstruosas de donde yo vengo.

-Pero si eso es terrible.- contesto Raven exaltada- ¿Tan terrible es esa Casta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ser monstruosa es bueno.- se intentó explicar.

-¿Pero cómo va a ser bueno ser monstruoso?- la cuestiono Hunter.

-Es algo así como ser electrizante.- dijo la chica recibiendo miradas de confusión de los hijos de personajes fantásticos- ¿Espeluznante? ¿Aterrador?

-¿Colmillastico?- pregunto el chico de la pecera finalmente.

-¡Ah!- exclamo el cazador con una sonrisa- Sombretastico, algo así como sombretastico.

-¡Si!- afirmo la de los tornillos poniéndose de pie- Es algo bueno. ¿Así que por que no te paras? Estamos en un lugar tan lindo.

Raven se puso de pie mientras miraba a su alrededor donde todo parecía echo de dulce. Los arboles parecían paletas, la tierra azúcar y el pasto chicle. Era realmente un lugar muy extraño.

-Bueno yo creo que antes que nada debemos presentarnos, yo soy Gil Weber.- dijo el chico de la pecera.

-Hunter Huntsman.- contesto el próximo cazador- Y ella es Raven Queen.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la chica de los tornillos que ni un segundo había dejado de sonreír- Yo soy Frankie Stein.

-Bueno ahora que sabemos quiénes somos deberíamos encontrar una forma de llegar a la fiesta este lugar es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.- comento Gil mientras miraba una fuente de leche de fresa.

-¿Empalagoso?- pregunto una vos que no era de ninguno de los cuatro- Si a mí me parece demasiado agrio.

Todos miraron hacia el cielo donde un hada de alas de muchos colores, sombrero de pastel, vestido de merengue y rizos de chicle de uva revoloteaba.

-De hecho si se llevan esa… esa… cosa yo misma las guiare hasta donde ustedes quieran ir.- continuo la hadita.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que quieres que nos llevemos?- pregunto Frankie mientras con una mano se tapaba del sol.

-¿Qué va a ser? ¡Pues el limón!- explico la dulce hada abriendo mucho los brazos y poniéndose a la altura de sus invitados, era una cabeza más baja que Raven- Es que no es de esos limones que puedes quitarle la cascara caramelizarla y llenarla de coco. Ni tampoco se pueden hacer pay. Es tan agrio que rebota la azúcar.- un estremecimiento recorrió a la peli-morada cuando acabo la historia. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a un limón?

-Bueno ¿Y dónde está ese limón… como dijiste que te llamabas?- la cuestiono Raven.

-Soy Dulcinea y esa cosa está en el cofre de caramelo que esta atrás del rio de vainilla dentro de la cueva de chocolate.- contesto mientras intentaba hacer una voz aterradora que solo logro hacer reír a los chicos.

-¡Pues vamos a por él!- exclamo Hunter mientras se rasgaba la playera y se ponía en pose heroica, se escucharon fanfarrias invisibles.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- chillo Dulcinea mientras volaba a toda velocidad hasta la famosa cueva de chocolate frente a la que se paró con actitud asustada y quedándose en shock.

Los cuatro extranjeros llegaron atrás con respiración agitada, no era lo mismo correr que volar.

-Denle algo dulce para que se calme.- dijo Frankie mientras se internaba a la cueva- Mientras nosotras iremos por el limón.

Raven asintió mientras entraba atrás de su nueva amiga. El sitio era inmenso, había ríos de todos los colores del mundo y atrás de cada uno había un cofre diferente.

-Este lugar es tan extraño. ¿Cómo sabremos que río es el correcto? ¡Hay demasiados amarillos!- exclamo la monstruita.

-Sencillo.- contesto Raven- Cuando uno vive en un mundo de fantasía aprende algunas cosas.

_Bueno esto es todo por hoy. La próxima semana espero hacer uno más largo. Espero sus comentarios. ¿Qué tal les pareció Dulcinea? ¿El cambio de color de Raven? ¿A quién ya quieren ver? ¿Qué mundo quieren conocer?_

_Los quiere: Yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Ya estamos con uno de los últimos tres capítulos. ¡Wow! Bueno claro de siete que serán en total. En fin, estoy súper feliz con las vistas que ha tenido la historia y espero que les siga gustando y aunque no comenten la sigan leyendo. Enserio que significa mucho para mí. Sin más preámbulos aquí viene el quinto capítulo, disfrútenlo._

**Capítulo 5: Un sitio muy extraño**

Primero fue como romper algo, algo suave, difícil de explicar y después como flotar… Era como si no hubiera gravedad. Abrió un ojo, solo uno y lo que vio fue el destello de sus tijeras bajando lentamente como en un baile. Después sintió como una opresión en los pulmones, había estado aguantando la respiración. Abrió la boca y salieron burbujas que rápidamente flotaron a la superficie… estaba en el fondo del mar. El pánico la apodero y empezó a patalear lo más rápido que pudo hacia arriba. La ropa le pesaba demasiado, eran muchas capas de tela jalándola a la arena. Quiso pedirle ayuda a las pálidas piernas que también se dirigían a la superficie pero temió soltar el preciado aire. El agua no era su elemento, definitivamente no, por supuesto sabía nadar pero no le gustaba mucho que digamos, le traía malos recuerdos.

Una mano tomo la suya y la ayudo a subir a la superficie donde amo el aire y el sol como nunca antes. Le costaba mucho mantenerse a flote y al parecer no había nada de donde sujetarse ni tierra a la vista.

-Amiga traes como cien kilos de ropa.- le dijo la dueña de la mano que la había salvado.

Era una chica de cabello castaño que le escurría por las mejillas y Gaby juraba jamás haberla visto antes. Se le quedo viendo, no parecía una monstrua así que de seguro no provenía de su escuela sin embargo si la juzgaba por su ropa, una camiseta negra con una telaraña morada y una falda negra con calaveras rosas, parecía muy tétrica para ser parte de un cuento de hadas. Pero lo más curioso de esta chica era el antifaz blanco con forma de medio corazón que cubría su ojo derecho. Eso le hizo recordar a alguien de su instituto, pero aún no estaba muy segura de quien.

-Soy Romina Capuleto.- se presentó la castaña a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió- Y tu ¿hablas?

-Gabriela Woods.- contesto- Aunque todos me dicen Dreadful Gaby.

-¡Wow! ¿Y eso?

-Porque es una asesina.- dijo una vos conocida cerca de ahí, Gory- En una fiesta incluso intento matar a la reina del insti.

-Nunca he matado a nadie.- respondió Gaby apretando los puños.

-Pero no me dirás que no lo intestaste. Toda la escuela estaba presente y dará fe de que no miento.

La sangre de la chica hervía y lo peor es que no podía defenderse, era cierto ella había intentado matar a Cleo. Pero no era su culpa, ella la había retado, aparte habían quedado bien.

-¿De qué me perdí?- grazno un cisne negro que llegaba deslizándose grácilmente por el agua- Hay mucha tensión aquí.

Entonces Gaby y Gory voltearon en silencio a ver expectantes a la chica de Ever After que las miraba asustada. Ella tenía que contestar.

-Duchess mejor dinos tú. ¿Has visto algo?- contesto Romina mirando al cisne- No creo poder aguantar mucho flotando y menos ellas.

-Tal vez… Dime ¿Qué podrías darme a cambio?- cuestiono la cisne pícaramente lo que molesto a Gory de sobremanera ¿esa que se creía?

-¡Duchess yo no tengo nada que poderte dar! ¿O acaso quieres mi historia?- respondió la hija de Romeo y Julieta molesta- Porque en ese caso con gusto te lo regalo.

-Oh no gracias yo estaba pensando en algo más como, no se… tu novio.

La castaña se sonrojo en ese momento y negó con todas sus fuerzas mientras balbuceaba un "No tengo novio". Gory se empezó a impacientar.

-¿Y entonces porque pasas tanto tiempo con él?- contraataco Duchess.

-No es tanto.

-Si lo es, aparte todos saben que se cambiaron a Ever After High porque su familia no estaba de acuerdo con su amor.

-Julio es mi hermano.- contesto Romina que en cuanto había escuchado lo último había recuperado su color natural- No mi novio y es lo suficientemente inteligente para no querer estar contigo.

Duchess iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida.

-Miren ustedes dos, no voy a seguir esperando a que se arreglen.- las regaño Gory exasperada- El sol me está quemando y el agua hace de lupa,- continuo mientras señalaba su piel que efectivamente parecía a punto de achicharrarse- Así que más vale que este cisne me saque de aquí y me lleve a un lugar con sombra. Y si para eso tienes que entregarle a tu novio, hermano o lo que sea ese tipo en bandeja de plata me vale.

Plop. Gaby se hundió justo en medio de las tres. Descendía vertiginosamente mientras intentaba por todos los medios volver a subir.

Duchess, Gory y Romina se miraron asustadas durante un segundo antes de que la cisne se convirtiera en humana y se hundiera en picada a alcanzar a la pelirroja que parecía estar por ahogarse. En seguida las otras dos también bajaron a ayudar, podría tener fama de asesina pero no la iban a dejar morir.

Entre las tres la agarraron y empezaron a subirla pero Romina ya estaba muy cansada así que iban muy lento. Finalmente Gaby no pudo seguir aguantando más el aire y lo soltó todo de un golpe pero en lugar de ahogarse noto algo extraño.

-Esperen. Puedo respirar.- las detuvo y se sorprendió de escuchar su vos fuerte y clara.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Gory y descubrió que lo que decía la chica era cierto, se podía respirar dentro del agua- ¿Eso significa que pudimos estar aquí abajo todo el tiempo?

Un inmenso pez rosado apareció frente a ellas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y pensar que iba a darle a Duchess mi hermano con tal de encontrar tierra.- murmuro Romina.

-Sobre eso tu hermano no me interesa y tampoco había encontrado tierra.- dijo Duchess que ahora se parecía más al lado maligno de la reina cisne- Solo quería ver que tan lejos eras capas llegar.

Gaby las detuvo antes de que empezaran a pelear y les señalo con la cabeza al pez que nadaba hacia unos corales mientras era seguido Gory.

_Demasiado cortó. Me decepciono a mí misma. Pero bueno de ahora en adelante sacare tiempo de dios sabe dónde para escribir mínimo cinco minutos al día. Bueno gracias por leer espero y no esté muy raro, se leía tan bonito en mi mente y aquí no quedo._

_Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Penúltimo capítulo! Que emoción… ¿Soy la única? En fin. Espero que les guste y valga la pena porque enserio me esforcé mucho con este proyecto. ¡Incluso abandone el resto de mis historias momentáneamente! Así que espero y haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer, ojala y les guste este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6: Tan parecido y tan diferente**

Un brillo extraño lo observaba. Se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo para buscar el origen de ese brillo, de esa mirada, pero no encontró nada. Todo eran sombras. Había miles, de todas las formas posibles, sillas, armarios, arboles… incluso un horno de microondas. Era algo realmente extraño.

-¿Julio?- lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas.

Cuando el chico se giró sintió que le daría un infarto, no era posible lo que estaba viendo. Era Hopper. Hopper transformado en rana. ¡Hopper transformado en una rana de su estatura cuando era humano! Tenía la ropa de siempre y la corona de siempre, pero su piel era verde, estaba calvo y tenía los ojos saltones.

-Dime que no es verdad y que estoy alucinando.- le rogo su amigo mientras juntaba sus viscosas manos de tres dedos.

-Créeme a mí también me gustaría estar alucinando.- contesto Julio un poco asqueado, algo era que Hopper se convirtiera en rana cuando se ponía nervioso y algo era que fuera una rana gigante de tiempo completo.

-Vamos, tampoco puedo estar tan mal.- se quejó la rana gigante.

-No pero luces anormal.- contesto el próximo Romeo.

-Mínimo yo no tengo medio corazón negro en el rostro.- alego el príncipe rana.

Julio puso su mano en su rostro un poco nervioso, si a Hopper le había pasado eso cualquier cosa le pudo haber pasado a él.

-Solo es un antifaz.- contesto con suficiencia sintiendo la forma que su compañero de Clase de Heroísmo había dicho sobre su ojo izquierdo- Yo no me volví una creatura viscosa gigante.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente durante un segundo hasta que Julio se echó a reír contagiando rápidamente a Hopper. Después de todo, no era buena idea ponerse a pelear en un lugar desconocido y tan tenebroso como ese.

-¡Hasta que los encontramos!- grito un chico que parecía nada menos que una vela con armadura-¡Guau! ¿Qué es eso?- exclamo señalando a Hopper.

-¡Oh vamos!

-No es nada que no hayamos visto antes, Heath.- contesto un chico de jeans grises y camiseta negra con el pelo rojo largo, ojos extrañamente amarillos y piel pálida.

-He visto moscas gigantes, arañas gigantes, monos pero no ranas.- se defendió el chico vela tomando la forma de una persona "normal" con la piel amarilla y el pelo naranja.

-No soy un objeto ¿saben? Ni una atracción de circo.- los regañó la rana gigante haciendo una mueca- Aparte normalmente no luzco así.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo eres normalmente?- pregunto el oji-amarillo al parecer muy interesado.

-Normal, como un humano, con pelo y todo.- respondió Hopper con añoranza.

-Yo tenía cola.- dijo el de los jeans grises.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que cola?- lo cuestiono Julio- ¿De pez?

Él negó energéticamente.

-De serpiente.

Entonces el descendiente de los Montesco volvió a ver el extraño brillo de antes por detrás de lo que parecía un tocador. Inmediatamente salió corriendo en busca del ser que creaba esa luz en aquel mundo de sombras.

-¡Espera amigo! ¿Qué haces?- lo llamo el peli-naranja desde atrás pero no volteo.

-Vamos, sal de ahí, ya te vi.- dijo mirando el suelo donde se veía la sombra del inexistente tocador se veía.

-Se me hace que este ya se volvió loco.- aseguro el chico de la armadura recibiendo la señal de que se callara por parte de su compañero de instituto.

Entonces la sombra de lo que parecía una chica surgió de atrás del tocador. Toda era negra y no se alcanzaba a notar ningún rasgo de su rostro con excepción de un brillo en lo que parecían los ojos. Parecía asustada y en cuanto los tres que no eran Julio se empezaron a acercar corrió a esconderse de nuevo ahora atrás de una alacena.

-¡Espera!- intento detenerla el castaño estirando la mano al piso pero no logro sujetar a la sombra.

Se acercó lentamente a la alacena y se acuclillo a unos pasos de esta.

-No tengas miedo, no te aremos nada.- susurro con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

La sombra de la chica salió temerosa y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca de la alacena como para regresar corriendo si llegaba a pasar algo.

-Mis amigos ¿Pueden acercarse?- pregunto Julio a lo que la sombra asintió lentamente- Acuclíllense atrás de mi.- les dijo a los demás que obedecieron sin chistar- Ahora, ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres?

-Sonia.- contesto apenas audible- Soy la guardiana de Sombrilandia.

-Pues valla guardiana que se la pasa escondida.- cuchicheo Heath ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sus acompañantes.

-Eso significa que tú eres la correcta para guiarnos a Ambundancilandia ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Julio.

-¿Para qué quieren ir ahí?- cuestiono Sonia un poco a la defensiva.

-Ahí nos encontraremos con el resto de nuestros amigos.- explico Hopper mirando por encima del hombro del castaño.

-Hay una puerta que lleva a ese lugar por ahí.- dijo señalando hacia su lado derecho- Pero para cruzarla tendrán que convertirse en sombras antes.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- le pregunto el chico que aseguraba haber sido mitad serpiente.

-Hay una luz extraña un poco lejos de aquí.- explico la chica sombra- Yo no puedo acercarme mucho porque desaparezco pero si ustedes lo encontraran fácilmente. Tendrán que beber un poco de esa luz y alejarse lo más rápidamente posible si no quieren desaparecer. Después yo los llevare a la puerta…

Los cuatro se separaron y camino cada uno hacia alguno de los puntos cardinales. Si cualquiera veía la luz regresaría al centro y con ayuda de Sonia buscaría a los demás.

A los pocos metros las cosas empezaban a ser más escasas, Sonia les había dicho que no estaba muy segura de donde estaba la luz así que intentaba mantenerse en una misma zona todo el tiempo. Por suerte la caminata no fue muy larga, después de que hubiesen pasado unos quince minutos Heath diviso algo brillante a la lejanía y fue a buscar a los demás.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron al ver la fuente de la luz.

-0-0-0-

Lo primero que hizo una vez logro incorporarse lo primero que hizo fue buscar su dichoso rímel que se había asegurado de llevar consigo, seguramente pronto necesitaría una retocada.

-¡Oh diablos!- exclamo no muy altos al comprobar que su único maquillaje no estaba ahí.

Rápidamente empezó a tantear el suelo que se sentía como piel humana, pero eso a ella no le importaba, quería su rímel. Rápidamente encontró el hermoso destello dorado del tubito en el que se encontraba lo que la mantendría bella. Estaba en una pequeña fisura que había sobre esa suave textura en la que estaba. Se apresuró a meter la mano en la grieta para sacar su hermosa joya pero al intentar agrarrarla tan rápido termino empujándola más adentro haciendo así que ella tuviera que meter aún más la mano.

Y entonces una risa ronca, que parecía provenir del cielo, resonó fuertemente. Asustada Cleo levanto su cabeza lentamente un poco asustada. Frente a ella se encontraba Lagoona con un vestido que parecía echo de coral y una tiara entre pasto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y con su mano señalaba la superficie donde se encontraba Cleo. La reina de Egipto bajo la mirada y descubrió que cerca de la grieta había algo que parecía una uña del tamaño de su mano. No era cierto, ella no podía estar en…en un…

-¿Quién me está haciendo cosquillas?- pregunta la vos grabe entre risas mientras una inmensa mano descendía de las alturas y tomaba a Cleo poco delicadamente de una capa unida al vestido de corte de sirena echo de vendas que traía puesto- Todos saben que el dedo chiquito del píe de los gigantes es nuestro punto débil.- concluyo una vez que ya la tenía a la altura de sus inmensos ojos verdes.

-¿E…esta…estaba en tu pie?- pregunto la momia asqueada a más no poder.

-Pues si.- respondió la gigante de vos grabe sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cuál es el problema? ¡¿Qué cuál es el problema?!- exclamo Cleo histérica- ¡¿Sabes lo asqueroso que es eso?!

-¿Asqueroso?- pregunto la gigante.

-Si muy ¡MUY! Asqueroso.- respondió Cleo haciendo que la gigante profiriera un pequeño gruñido- De echo creo que voy a vomitar.

.

En la parte de abajo un par de princesas cruzaban la hierba lo más rápido que podían. Una de ellas tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y el pelo… rubio, y vestía una playera negra, una minifalda roja con beige y calcetas y zapatos oscuros. La otra, en cambio, tenía la piel clara pero no blanca, el pelo rubio rojizo y vestía con una blusa azul ligeramente rasgada, falda negra y medias del mismo color.

-Disculpa.- le dijo la chica de la piel del color de la nieve a Lagoona que miraba aterrada hacia donde su amiga pendía de una capa (literalmente).

-¿Si?- pregunto la monstrua marina sin voltear a ver al par de chicas.

-¿Podrías decirnos que planea hacer tu amiga?- la cuestiono la rubia rojiza algo nerviosa.

-Por qué no es por nada.- continuo la otra princesa- Pero si esa gigante se enoja, fácilmente podría aplastarnos.

-Créanme,- aseguro Lagoona volteando a verlas- Soy consciente de ello.

-¿Y tu amiga lo es?- pregunto la de los labios color sangre entre nerviosa y esperanzada.

-¿Cleo?- contesto con otra pregunta- Lo dudo.

.

-¡Así que si no me bajas en este instante are que él ejercito de mi padre venga aquí y rompa tu poco linda carita!- chillo la momia enfadada.

La gigante resoplo fuertemente y paso su gran mano por su rostro, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer a la molesta "reinita" que había llegado a su pacifico mundo a molestarla.

-Sabes, yo sé a dónde quieres ir y tenía la intención de ayudarte.- dijo con su atronadora vos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto esperanzadoramente Cleo.

-¡Sí!- exclamo la gigante bajando lentamente a su visitante- Y es muy fácil llegar, tú y las otras chicas con las que de seguro bienes podrían subir a mi mano y yo las llevaría hasta la mesa donde tengo el cofre que las transportara de zona.- continuo mientras dejaba caer a la momia desde una altura en la que sabía que no se rompería nada- Pero ahora sé que doy demasiado asco, soy una bruta y tengo un poco lindo rostro, así que no quiero incomodarlas y las dejare que vallan solas. ¡Suerte!

La gigante se alejó haciendo que temblara la tierra bajo sus pies y las cuatro chicas se cayeran. Una vez se hubo alejado unos cinco pasos tres pares de ojos reprocharon a la reina egipcia que se encontraba tirada en el suelo aun no creyéndose del todo lo sucedido.

-Ay Cleo.- se quejó su vieja amiga mientras la ayudaba a parar- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que ay veces que hay personas con mayor poder que tú?

La nombrada aleteo sus pestañas un par de veces y abrió y cerró su boca otro par antes de sacudirse su nuevo vestido, elegir un camino al azar y empezar a caminar.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?- le pregunto una de las chicas a las que no conocía.

-A buscar la mesa, esa gigante ya dejo claro que no nos ayudara.- contesto mirando sobre su hombro.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes a qué dirección ir.- le recordó la otra desconocida.

-No, pero por algún lado habrá que empezar.

Después de más de quince minutos de caminata las cuatro chicas estaban cansadas. Todas traían tacones y abrirse paso por la maleza (pasto) no era algo sencillo. Todas sabían que así jamás lograrían llegar a la dichosa mesa y menos aún subirla.

-Cleo.- la llamo su amiga- Sabes, esto sería mucho más sencillo si tu solo…

-Te disculparas.- término la frase la princesa que recordaba tenía nombre de fruta.

-Ni loca.- tajo la pelinegra mientras apartaba un pasto.

-Mira si de algo se es de zapatos y esos no tardaran en sacarte ampollas ¿sabes?

_Aun no sé cómo diablos le __haré__para terminar esto la próxima semana. ¡Aun ni acabo las zonas! Pero bueno ya empecé la que sigue después de esta y decidí que pasara lo que pasara, así tuviera que dormirme a las cinco a.m. (lo que seguramente are) acabare esto el catorce._

_Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. Como verán me fue imposible escribir todo lo que me hubiera gustado por falta de tiempo y concentración. Sé que podría explicarles esto y decirles que lo acabare la próxima semana pero me comprometí a una fecha límite y la cumpliré._

**Capítulo 7: Feliz día del amor y la amistad**

Era como ver a un bebe yak vomitando arcoíris. No era aún peor. Todos esos colores lastimaban su vista y combinados con las risas la mareaban. Ella era una mujer fría y acostumbrada a los colores azules y blancos ¡cuando mucho un rosa! Y aunque había tenido que acostumbrarse a un poco más de colorido cuando llego a Monster High nada la preparo para _eso_. A su lado Gigi permanecía igual de inmóvil, un poco sorprendida pero no desorientada como ella.

Entonces las risas aumentaron y fueron acompañadas por una alegre tarareada. De improviso una niña de pelo y vestido echo de pétalos rosas y piel verde como un tallo de flor, no más alta que un duende, apareció por el camino de graba que había frente a ellas. Se detuvo de golpe y las miro con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Por un segundo Abby pensó que iba a gritar y salir corriendo pero en lugar de eso en su rostro se formó una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Eres un hada!- exclamo contenta- Y tus alas son como de hielo. Pero no se derriten.

La yeti no sabía que contestar. Era más que obvio que la curiosa niña no se refería a Gigi porque era una genio, así que solo podía estar hablando de ella. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su espalda donde encontró nada menos que unas alas, aparte usaba una inmensa falda blanca hasta el suelo y un abrigo realmente elegante.

-Eres muy hermosa.- continuo la niña- Igual que ella.- ahora señalaba a Gigi que no había cambiado en absoluto- Tú pareces una genio, de las que salen de las lámparas.

La peli-rosa sonrió con ternura mientras se acuclillaba frente a la maravillada niña.

-Sabes, hace algún tiempo salí de una lámpara.- le dijo haciendo que la pequeña hiciera una corta exclamación y se tapara la boca.

-¿Ustedes vienen de un cuento de hadas?- pregunto sin quitar sus manos de la boca.

-No, nosotras venimos de un mundo de monstruos pero si las buscamos bien, encontraremos a unas chicas que si vienen de un cuento de hadas.- le relato Gigi con dulzura.

La pequeña iba a decir algo cuando un grito de "¡Que le corten la cabeza!" Retumbo por todo el lugar.

Las tres siguieron la procedencia de los extraños gritos hasta donde una mujer con un corazón negro pintado sobre un ojo atacaba a una inmensa planta carnívora con unas tijeras.

-¡Fifi!- chillo la niña con las manos sobre el corazón- Ella intenta matar a Fifi.

Sin dudarlo Abby congelo la mano en la que la chica sostenía las tijeras que estaban a punto de cortar el tallo de la planta.

-¡Gracias!- exclamo la niña abrazándose a las piernas de Abby- ¿No sé qué habría echo si ella hubiera matado a mi pequeña e inofensiva Fifi?

-¿Pequeña e inofensiva?- pregunto la del corazón indignada- Esa cosa casi me devora.

-Esa cosa se llama Fifi.- respondió la pequeñita con los brazos cruzados- Y solo quería jugar.

-A…a mi… a mí se me hace que si quería devorarla.- tartamudeo una vos.

Todas voltearon a ver dónde una chica de cabello hasta debajo de las rodillas y corona de cráneos moradas temblaba como una hoja.

-¡Oh vamos!- se quejó la chiquilla- Conozco a Fifi desde que era una pequeña semillita y nunca le haría daño a algo que no fuera un insecto. Aunque eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un insecto?- pregunto la chica, que aún tenía una mano congelada, molesta.

-Eso mismo.

Ambas se miraron fijamente retándose mutuamente, quien diría que una niña tan pequeña tendría una mirada tan amenazante.

-¡Que te corten la cabeza!- grito la chica intentando mover su mano pero esta seguía congelada.

-¿Podrían calmarse?- las riño Abby con las manos en las caderas- Ustedes parecer bebes de yak con problemas intestinales.

Las dos peleoneras dejaron de retarse con la mirada, Gigi se destenso y la princesa de la corona de cráneos dejo de temblar. Las cuatro voltearon a ver a la Yeti más por la extrañeza de su comentario que por otra cosa.

-Bien. Cuando tú mano descongelarse dejar de intentar cortar cabezas.- dijo señalando a la de las tijeras- Y tú enseñarle a Fifi no asustar visitas.

-Ya que.- cedió la no tan adorable niña- Ahora a buscar a los personajes de cuentos de hadas.

-De hecho esas somos nosotras.- dijo la chica del pelo por debajo de las rodillas- Ella es Lizzie Hearts, es hija de la reina de corazones y yo soy Holly O´Hair, hija de Rapunzel.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono la niña enarcando una delgada ceja rosa- Definitivamente tirare estos.- dijo caminando hasta un pequeño mueble echo de hojas que estaba al lado de Fifi y sacando unos hermosos libros de cuentos- Al parecer los monstruos son mucho más geniales.

-¿Te importaría regalarme uno?- le pregunto Holly- Son increíbles y me encantaría enseñárselo a mi hermana.

-¿Y a mí me regalarías otro?- pidió Gigi- Es que son tan lindos.

Los libros ciertamente parecían hechos por flores y hojas, y los dibujos no eran nada que se hubiera visto antes. Como por arte de magia la niña volvió a querer sus libros así que los abrazo pero después vio uno llamado "Rumpelstinsqui" y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si logran adivinar mi nombre no solo se los daré sino que también las guiare a donde quieran. Tienen tres oportunidades o jamás se irán.

-0-0-0-

-¡Holt!- jamás había pensado que sería ten feliz de ver su "feo" rostro.

Jackson corrió a abrazar a su hermano vestido de príncipe rojo mientras se sostenía con una mano la corona que aún no se acostumbraba a usar.

-No puedo creer que enserio seas tú.- dijo el descendiente del señor Hyde- Espera,- dijo separándose al notar algo extraño- ¿¡Porque eres más alto que yo!?

Jackson se rio con superioridad orgulloso de sus como dos centímetros de diferencia.

-Que Geys son.- dijo Sparrow afinando su guitarra.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Somos hermanos.- explico el único "normie" de Monster High.

-Y es la primera vez que nos vemos.- continuo Holt.

-Y yo soy el futuro esposo de Caperucita Roja.- dijo el hijo de Robín Hood irónicamente.

-Ya quisieras.- dijo una vos femenina proveniente del mismo lugar que Jackson.

-Ce…Cerise.- murmuro el aludido impactado.

Frente a él se encontraba Cerise con la caperuza baja mostrando un par de orejas y colmillos de lobo, sus ojos se habían vuelto ámbar y traía ¡Pantalones! Lo que era impensable en su escuela. Al lado de ella una chica con un vestido vaporoso y la piel como de luna parecía incomoda.

Al mismo tiempo Dexter que había llegado con los otros tres se alejó de la escena para acercarse a una gótica Maddi que tomaba té con una chica de piel gris y pelo azul vestida como princesa.

-Hola Maddi. ¿Ya llego Raven?- le pregunto, después de lo que le había dicho la mini-chica de Microlandia se había decidido, se le declararía-.

La sombrerera adicta al té asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ha hah hahaah, ahah ahh ah ah ahaah ahah ah ah ahah ah ah ahah haahaahahah.- contesto esta sonriente.

Dexter la miro perplejo, no había entendido ni jota.

-Ella dice que donde las galaxias se unen hallarlas a la ave enjaulada en su propia red sin sentido.- explico la chica del cabello azul en maravilloso que aunque no completamente claro le fue más comprensible.

En otro lado de ese lugar de nombre Abundancilandia Briar caía sobre una chica lobo con caperuza.

-Ay amiga enserio creía que esos rinocerontes nos atraparían.- dijo la reina de las fiestas cuya típica ropa color rosa chicle había adquirido picos por aquí y por allá.

-Ni me digas, quien diría que la tal Animel tendría tan mal humor.- contesto Clawdeen poniéndose de píe- Y donde están…

En ese momento un par de chicos atraviesan la pared y can de cara contra la yerba de ese lugar.

-¡Lenguis! ¡Alan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- los cuestiona Briar sacando un espejo de bolsillo para asegurarse de seguir perfecta.

-¿Por qué dices?- pregunto un chico de largo cabello blanco con un bufido- Después de que ustedes pasaran un tigre nos cerró el paso.

-Fue realmente aterrador.- confirmo el otro chico que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.

El par de chicas hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por sus compañeros y se pusieron a escanear el lugar. Algunos de los adolescentes platicaban en pequeños grupos por aquí y por allá, otros comían de inmensas mesas donde todos los tipos de comida existente se extendían mostrando el porqué del nombre de ese lugar. Sin embargo una fiesta no era fiesta sin música y ahí no sonaba nada.

-Diablos, Cupido olvido invitar a Melody, es la mejor Dj de la escuela.- se quejó Briar-Con razón esto parece muerto.

-Tranquila guapa que aún no conoces a Holt.- la animo la caperucita loba poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Vamos con él que esto no puede seguir así.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta donde un chico de piel azul y un normie hablaban animadamente.

-¡Holt!- exclamo su compañera de instituto- ¿Se podría saber por qué esto sigue tan silencios?

-Créeme yo quería poner música desde antes.- se excusa- Pero la chica rara que desde que llego no hace más que probar tés y galletas dijo que Ghoulia había dicho que mejor esperáramos a Cupido y a Draculaura que son las cumpleañeras.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que es el cumpleaños de Cupido?- pregunto Briar sorprendida.

-Si ¿No lo sabias?- la cuestiono Jackson.

En ese momento aparecieron justo en el centro de la habitación Cupido, Draculaura, Cedar y Skelita. La primera lucia justo como cuando iba a Monster High, la segunda tenía un vestido verde con rosa, la tercera más que marioneta parecía muñeca y la última usaba un vestido como de campesina extrañamente a la moda. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar gritaron feliz cumpleaños al mismo tiempo y empezaron a aplaudir. Todos excepto Briar.

-Ella, no me lo había dicho.

La fiesta ya llevaba unos minutos empezada cuando las últimas cuatro personas llegaron. Blondie tenía nariz de oso y unas pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza, Spectra en lugar de flotar andaba, Xochitl tenía la piel verde claro, vestía toda de negro y en su playera tenía un estampado de un cráneo hecho de flores, y Yolotsin usaba un lindo vestido blanco que parecía hecho por millones de mariposas.

-¡Hola chicas!- las saludo cordialmente Holly- ¿Quieren?- les ofreció una charola con pequeños pastelillos con corazones y telarañas.

La rubia puso su mano sobre la boca y volteo la cabeza asqueada.

-Estoy llena,- anuncio- comí una infinita cantidad de zetas para lograr llegar aquí.

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza igual de asqueadas.

En otro lado Hawleen buscaba a su mejor amiga cuando distinguió un par de figuras entre las sombras.

-¿Twyla eres tú?- pregunto acercándose.

La nombrada mostro su rostro entre la oscuridad y asintió.

-¿Quién está contigo?

-Su nombre es Cerise.- explico señalando a la figura de al lado- No quiere salir porque tiene miedo de lo que le digan con los cambios que sufrió a la llegada.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no me muestras?- pregunto la lobita poniéndose frente a Cerise que temerosa le mostro sus rasgos lobunos- No veo el problema, eres muy hermosa.

-Luzco como el villano de mi cuento.- alego esta.

-¿Y qué? Un sapo gigante esta bailando con una amiga mía que es un Yeti y los dos están bien con eso. ¿Enserio crees que te juzgaran a ti?- la cuestiono con una risita.

Por la zona de comida Toralei sonreía maliciosamente mientras coqueteaba con un chico de cabello castaño y gafas que parecía muy nervioso pero se estaba dejando guiar. Xochitl que intentaba mantener una conversación con Maddi que hablaba un idioma desconocido para ella mientras una zombi la traducía en otro idioma que tampoco dominaba lo noto. Entonces la gatita poso so mano sobre el pecho del joven príncipe y la sangre de la hija de las dos montañas empezó a hervir. Se excusó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Hola Dex! ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

Entonces lo jalo hasta el extremo opuesto de la pista y empezó a bailar a un ritmo nada similar al de la música.

-¿Se podría saber que estás haciendo?- lo cuestiono molesta.

-Tú también estas verde.- contesto este mirándola impactado.

-No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué no estas con Raven en lugar de ponerte a coquetear con esa?

El príncipe azul se puso rojo y miro al piso.

-Iba a ir con ella pero entonces la vi, tenía la piel de un verde brillante, me asuste y no supe como acercarme.

-Pues ahora mismo vas y bailas con ella.- lo regaño empujándolo hacia donde a lo lejos la causa de sus discusiones charlaba tímidamente con alumnos del otro instituto- Porque con la piel roja, blanca, café o verde sigue siendo Raven. ¿Entendiste?

-0-0-0-

-Bueno.- Draculaura apretó con fuerza el micrófono mientras miraba a los estudiantes de Ever After High que la miraban expectantes- Este es una canción para ustedes, especialmente para ti Cupido. Espero y la disfruten.

Un poco nervioso Clawd se acercó al micrófono y carraspeo. Al ver que el sonido era bueno y todos le ponían atención se giró hacia Holt le dio una señal con la cabeza y la música empezó a sonar.

_Clawd: Somos monsters de verdad, imperfectos ¡Qué más da! Ir al instituto a veces es…_

En ese momento una lobita de pelo rosado camina por el escenario y se para al lado de él.

_Hawleen: Lo peor. Todos mis compañeros hablan alrededor. ¿Y qué? Soy diferente…_

Una chica echa en laboratorio no tarda en hacer lo mismo que su antecesora.

_Frankie: Me gusta ser así en Ever After High puedo ser yo misma al fin._

Muchos de los alumnos se sorprenden al oír el nombre de la escuela que la chica verde dijo pero no podían distraerse mucho porque nadie menos que Dreadful Gaby iba entrando.

_Gaby: Por fin llegó la hora. __WHOA OH OH OH OH OH_

Los cuatro levantaron su micrófono para cantar.

_Clawd, Hawleen, Frankie y Gaby: De no sentirme solo. __WHOA OH OH OH OH OH_

Mientras cantaban se iban yendo hacia atrás y un elemental de fuego hacia el frente.

_Heath: ¿Qué es lo que intentas demostrar? Enseña tus colores ¡De verdad!_

Entonces la momia más bonita y ególatra de la noche se puso a su lado orgullosa.

_Cleo: Hoy echamos nuestros miedos a volar. Seremos más fuertes. Habla todo lo que quieras…_

Antes de que terminara la frase una genio ya estaba a su lado.

_Gigi: Nos da igual. Estamos de muerte. __WA WA WA WA-OH. __Estando juntos…_

Un poco temblorosa la hija del Coco camino al frente agarrando contra su pecho su propio micrófono.

_Twyla: WA WA WA WA-OH. __No nos asustas. Ven ya al equipo que…_

Los cuatro se juntaron mucho mientras iban caminando hacia atrás.

_Heath, Cleo, Gigi y Twyla: Arrasará. Somos Ever After High. Somos Monsters de verdad, imperfectos ¿Qué más da?_

La otra miembro de la familia Wolf camino hasta la parte del frente del escenario y continúo con la canción.

_Clawdeen: En las imperfecciones esta la perfección. Quedarnos en la sombra…_

La vampiresa que había dado la presentación se paró al lado de su amiga alegremente.

_Draculaura: Ya no es una opción. Y tú, di lo que quieras…_

Una fantasma floto desde el público para ponerse al lado de sus compañeras de instituto.

_Spectra: No voy a escuchar. Ser raro es lo que me hace ser…_

El Dj que acababa de saltar de su lugar llega corriendo a acompañar a sus amigas.

_Holt: Especial. Por fin llegó la hora. __WHOA OH OH OH OH OH_

Los cuatro se agrupan en una esquina del escenario.

_Clawdeen, Draculaura, Spectra y Holt: De no sentirme solo. __WHOA OH OH OH OH OH. __Unamos ya…_

Mientras cantaban eso todos los que habían estado anteriormente vuelven a entrar y se acomodan en el orden en el que habían cantado.

_Todos: Nuestro color. En la amistad, en el valor. Hoy echamos nuestros miedos…_

_Clawd y Hawleen: A volar. Seremos más fuertes. Habla todo lo que quieras. Nos da igual…_

_Frankie y Gaby: Estamos de muerte. WA WA WA WA-OH. Estando juntos. WA WA WA WA-OH_

_Heath y Cleo: No nos asustas. Ven ya al equipo que arrasará. Somos Ever After High…_

_Gigi y Twyla: Somos Monsters de verdad, imperfectos ¿Qué más da? Somos Monsters de verdad…_

_Clawdeen y Draculaura: imperfectos ¿Qué más da? Hoy echamos nuestros miedos a volar. Seremos más fuertes…_

_Spectra y Holt: Habla todo lo que quieras. Nos da igual. Estamos de muerte…_

_Todos: WA WA WA WA-OH. __Estando juntos. WA WA WA WA-OH. No nos asustas…_

_Clawd, Hawleen, Frankie y Gaby: Ven ya, al equipo que arrasara. __Somos Ever After High. Somos Monsters…_

_Heath, Cleo, Gigi y Twyla: De verdad. Imperfectas ¿Qué más da? Somos monsters de verdad. Imperfectas. Somos…_

_Clawdeen, Draculaura, Spectra y Holt: Ever After High_

Royals, Rebels y Monstruos aplaudieron enardecidamente a los muy orgullosos estudiantes.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo Cupido desde su lugar- Nosotros también les queremos dedicar una canción- ¿Oh no?

Daring subió al escenario tan orgulloso como siempre mientras Raven le pasaba su celular a Holt para que pusiera la pista musical de la canción que empezó a sonar.

_Daring: Ellos te dijeron que todo ya estaba esperando por ti…_

A su lado se paró la menor (mayor) de las O´Hair agarrando su micrófono con una sonrisa.

_Poppy: Te dijeron que todo estaba escrito en piedra. Pero ahora quieres un final…_

Maddi le dio un empujón a su mejor amiga para que subiera al escenario y se pusiera a cantar.

_Raven. Diferente. A veces solo tienes que mirar en tu interior. Es un libro abierto…_

La próxima Julieta camino a ella poniéndose el antifaz que una vez había descubierto al llegar ahí se había quitado.

_Romina: Escrito al revés. Una especie de gancho, olvídate de ese camino…_

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia atrás mientras cantaban al mismo tiempo.

_Daring, Poppy, Raven y Romina: Es una causa rebelde con un corazón real. Re-escribe, re-inventa…_

Hopper apareció caminando por el centro del escenario, aún seguía siendo una rana gigante pero hay no le avergonzaba.

_Hopper: Vuelve a empezar. Porque es tu vida, es tu tiempo, avanza o ¡retrocede!_

A su lado apareció la más bonita de todas como toda la reina que algún día seria.

_Apple: Eres Royal o Rebel, somos más cuando estamos juntos. Como sea ve a…_

A su lado la futura Rapunzel subió al escenario.

_Holly: Monster High. Eres Royal o Rebel, somos más cuando estamos juntos…_

Casi obligada una temerosa Cerise que mostraba sus orejas de lobo en la cima de su cabeza. Porque después de todo la mayoría tenían cambios.

_Cerise: Como sea ve a Monster High. Monster High. ¡Fuerza la cerradura!_

Los cuatro se unen en una esquina y empiezan a salirse del escenario.

_Hopper, Apple, Holly y Cerise: ¡Da cuerda al reloj! ¡Cambia las cosas! Mescla y combina…_

La bella más durmiente de toda la escuela hace su entrada en escena.

_Briar: Hasta que consigas dejar huella. Ahora los reyes y las reinas…_

Por atrás de ella la mismísima diosa del amor llega sonriente.

_Cupido: Van a iluminar la ruta del cielo, solo necesitas una pequeña chispa…_

La rubia más chismosa de ambos mundos entra dando saltitos para colocarse al lado de su compañera de habitación.

_Blondie: No más había una vez, no más verso, no más rima…_

Finalmente el peli naranja cuya mejor amiga le acababa de arrebatar la guitarra de las manos para evitar que arruinara la función llega al escenario.

_Sparrow: No más tinta permanente. Esto no es lo que tú piensas…_

Estos cuatro hacen lo mismo que la escuela y se acomodan en una orilla del escenario para que los demás suban.

_Briar, Cupido, Blondie y Sparrow: Es una causa rebelde con un corazón real. Re-escribe, re-inventa…_

_Todos: Vuelve a empezar. Porque es tu vida, es tu tiempo, avanza o ¡retrocede!_

_Daring y Poppy: Eres Royal o Rebel, somos más cuando estamos juntos. Como sea ve a…_

_Raven y Romina: Monster High. Eres Royal o Rebel, somos más cuando estamos juntos…_

_Hopper y Apple: Cuando la belleza no es lo que parece. A veces la bestia…_

_Holly y Cerise: Se atreve a soñar. Porque es tu vida, es tu tiempo…_

_Briar y Cupido: Avanza o ¡retrocede! Una, dos, tres. Eres Royal o Rebel…_

_Blondie y Sparrow: Somos más cuando estamos juntos. Como sea ve a Monster High._

_Todos: Eres Royal o Rebel, somos más cuando estamos juntos. Como sea ve a…_

_Daring, Poppy, Raven y Romina: Monster High. Es tu tiempo. Eres Royal o Rebel…_

_Hopper, Apple, Holly y Cerise: Somos más cuando estamos juntos. Como sea ve a Monster High._

_Briar, Cupido, Blondie y Sparrow: Avanza. Eres Royal o Rebel. Retrocede. Somos más cuando estamos juntos…_

_Todos: Como sea ve a Monster High._

El lugar rompió en aplausos mientras todos saltaban del escenario.

Abrazos, llanto, las despedidas habían llegado. Nuevas amigas que no pudieron terminarse de contar la vida y camaradas que sabían no se volverían a ver. Los espejos llegaron y cada quien se fue a su propio instituto, a su vida normal.

_¡Hola! Perdón sé que me tarde mucho y no mostré todos los mundos ni toda la fiesta pero lo de las canciones enserio quería hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y con esto cierro oficialmente este fanfic._

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
